A New Dance
by the bean25
Summary: When Don falls in love he has to learn a new dance.  Better than it sounds.  Check it out.  Flack and OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any CSI: NY characters. The others are mine. The Police Commissioner, that I mention is a real person, but I don't metion his name so I think I'm good.

Summary: When Don falls in love with the Police Commissioner's daughter is he ready to learn a new dance?

"A New Dance"

Chapter 1

Don Flack Jr. dreaded to NYPD's annual Policemen's Ball. He had to wear a tuxedo and mingle with a lot of people he didn't like. Luckily, this year they had invited all the CSIs for the city as well.

Don pulled on his rented shiny black shoes, and tied the laces. As he stood up from the edge of his bed, he adjusted his bowtie slightly then walked over to the mirror in the bathroom to double-check it. He pulled on his black jacket then smoothed his hair. _I feel like I'm going to prom all over again, _he thought.

He went back into the bedroom and grabbed his wallet and keys off of his dresser and put them in his pockets.

As he was locking his front door he heard a whistle behind him. He turned and saw the older lady across the hall looking at him through her cracked door. He smiled and turned to go down the hall.

It took a couple of cabs passing him before one stopped. He gave the driver the address and leaned his head against the back of the seat as they drove. It had been a long week and the last thing he wanted to do was go to a ball with tons of people he barely knew.

The car pulled up in front of the Roseland Ballroom about twenty minutes later. Don paid the driver and walked up to the front door, invitation in hand. There were reporters standing and snapping pictures behind a velvet rope on either side of the entranceway. Don continued to walk as the photographers took pictures of the different important people getting out of their cars.

Don handed his invitation to the man standing by the front door. He passed by the coat check and followed other officers and their wives into the ballroom.

There was music playing and there were people everywhere. He made his way to the bar; the only way to get through this night was through alcohol. He ordered his drink then leaned against the bar, facing the crowd. He spotted Danny and Lindsay, hand in hand walking toward him.

"Hey, man," Danny offered his hand and Don took it.

"Hey," he replied then glanced over at Lindsay. "Linds you clean up good." She was wearing a long light blue dress.

She blushed slightly. "Thanks, you too."

"I hate wearing these things. Danny, be glad this is your first one of these things. Next year you won't want to come just because you have to wear a tux."

"Eh, I don't know this thing ain't too bad."

"Well, I can't say I'll want to come next year if I have to dress up like this. It took me forever to get ready."

"Yeah, I finally had to drag her out of the bathroom." They all laughed as Lindsay smacked Danny on the arm.

"Hey, there's Stella." Danny and Lindsay turned to see their coworker walking in, wearing a red gown.

"I love her dress," Lindsay stated.

Stella spotted them and joined them at the bar. They all exchanged hellos. They talked for a while about their surroundings and people they expected to see.

Don gulped down the last of his drink. "Well, I better go mingle. If I don't I'll get an earful from my pop when people tell him I didn't say hi." He left the group and headed for a group of his fellow detectives.

As Don talked with a few of the guys his dad had worked with, he noticed the Police Commissioner standing with a younger woman. He spotted his wife standing close by, so he knew the young woman had to be with someone else or his daughter. She had on a light pink dress. Her dark hair was lying across her forehead and fell lightly at the bottom of her neck.

"Donnie?" The man next to him was saying his name.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. What was the question?" The older men standing around him started to chuckle.

The man next to him turned to see who Don had been eyeing. "I see. Looking at the Commissioner's daughter, huh? She's a pretty young woman."

"His daughter? Donnie you better be careful with that one." The bald man standing across from him said.

His eyes stayed on the vision in pink. "What's her name?"

"Uh, Elizabeth, I think."

"That's some dangerous territory, Donnie."

"Eh, don't worry about it." He turned back to the men in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Don withdrew from the group and decided he needed to get some fresh air, and made his way toward a side door. It was where most of the smokers convened. He walked around the corner to escape the smoke in the air.

On a bench he saw the same beauty he had seen inside, her pink dress flowing slightly in the wind. He debated whether he should introduce himself. Finally, he walked over to her.

"Too crowded in there for you?" he asked.

She turned and looked up at him. "Yeah, just a little. I can't remember anyone's name that I was introduced to."

"Eh, you get used to it. I've never seen you here before."

"Yeah, my dad, the Police Commissioner, insisted that I come even though he has my mom as a perfectly good escort."

"I'm Don Flack, by the way," he held out his hand.

"I'm Elizabeth Kelly," she replied taking his hand. "Do you want to sit?" She motioned to the empty spot next to her on the bench.

"Yeah," he sat down.

They sat looking out at the cityscape. It was beautiful with the street lights and the lights on some of the buildings.

"So, what do you do for the NYPD, Don Flack?"

He smiled at her manner of the question. "I'm a homicide detective."

"Hmm, must be pretty boring."

"Why?" He shot a confused look.

"You deal with a bunch of dead bodies," she looked at him, hopeful he would get the joke. "OK never mind I won't make any more jokes." Now he laughed, which made her smile.

"I think that might be a good idea, Elizabeth."

"Call me Ellie."

"Ok, Ellie, what do you do for work?"

"I'm a teacher."

He looked at her for a second. "Ok I got nothing."

She laughed. "Yeah I don't know if anyone can make a teacher joke."

"What grade do you teach?"

"Kindergarten."

"You're telling me you spend every day with a bunch of 5 and 6 year-olds?"

"Yep."

"And you're sane, how?"

"I really don't know. It's actually really fun. Basically I get to draw and tell stories all day long, but the number of them is hard to deal with."

A young man came around the corner and walked over to them. "Ellie, your dad needs you inside."

"Oh, ok. I'll be just a second," she told the man and he returned around the corner. "Sorry," she said to Don. "My dad probably has some more boring people he wants me to meet. I had a nice time talking to you."

They both stood. "Maybe, uh, you'd want to continue our conversation. Maybe over dinner some time."

"Yeah, you know that sounds nice." She pulled a pen out of her small purse. "I don't have any paper."

"Uh, well," Don stuck out his right hand. "Just write it on my hand."

She scribbled down her phone number on the palm of his hand. They said their goodbyes and he watched her disappear around the corner.

When Don returned to the ballroom, many of the people had started dancing. Lindsay was standing on the side of the dance floor and he could see she was watching Danny and Stella dance. His made his way over to her.

Don tapped Lindsay on the shoulder. "May I have this dance?" He asked and offered his hand to her.

"Yes, thank you," she took his hand and led her to the dance floor.

"Hey, excuse me," Danny protested as he twirled Stella around.

"You left a perfectly nice-looking woman standing on the side I couldn't help but snatch her up," Don replied and he and Lindsay laughed.

Don hung out with his CSI coworkers for the rest of the night. While they had all been dancing Mac and Peyton had joined them, and shortly after Sheldon found them as well.

By the time Don was heading home it was a little after midnight. As he rode in the cab on his way home, he thought about Ellie and how he couldn't wait to take her out. As he pulled out his key for the front door of his building he smiled remembering her attempt at a joke, and just now getting the punch line.

When he walked in the door of his apartment he threw his keys on the counter then kicked off his shoes and pulled off his jacket. He pulled the napkin he had copied Ellie's number onto and set it next to his keys. He started toward his room but stopped and turned back to the counter. He looked at the clock. It was 12:15. _She might still be awake._ He picked up the napkin and pulled his cell phone out of his jacket. He dialed, but hesitated. _I don't want to wake her up that would be embarrassing. What do I even want to say?_ He just wanted to hear her voice again. He stood for what seemed like eternity holding his phone, debating whether to hit send.

Finally, he pushed the button and put the phone to his ear. Three rings.

"Hello?" she sounded awake.

_Say something._ He closed the phone and set it on the counter. _You're such an idiot._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Even though the night before had been a late one Don had to go to work the next day. He had to drive across the Queensboro Bridge to the Upper East Side. When he got to the scene there was yellow police tape around it. He showed his badge to the uniformed officers and went under the tape.

He talked to the officers who had first responded to the call. They explained that that the DOA was a male, Caucasian, in his mid-40s. He was stabbed, and the knife was found next to the body. They had also IDed the victim by the ID they found in his wallet.

Danny and Mac came up to Don a few minutes later and he filled them in on what he knew about the scene, and then he excused himself to talk to a few witnesses.

A woman walked past that drew his attention, she looked like Elizabeth. He started to think about her and the man that he was talking to could tell he was distracted. The man looked at him, waiting for the next question.

"Oh, sorry," Don continued.

About twenty minutes later, he and Danny were in his car on their way back to the lab. Danny's phone rang.

"Hey, babe," Don smiled knowing that it was Lindsay on the other line. Usually Danny and Lindsay tried to subdue their relationship while at work, but Danny was comfortable enough in front of Don.

"Ok, I'll ask him." Danny closed his phone and put it back in the clip on his belt. "So, Lindsay wants to know if anything happened with that girl she saw you talking to?"

"I got a number."

"Ok, so who is she? Come on, you gotta tell me more."

"You'll never guess who her dad is."

"Your captain."

"No, try a little higher up the food chain." Don smiled knowing Danny would never guess.

"The Chief of Police."

"Nope."

"Alright I give up."

"Try the Commissioner."

"You got the Police Commissioner's daughter's number?" Danny's eyes widened with the question.

"Yep. Her name's Elizabeth by the way, she's a Kindergarten teacher."

"Dangerous territory."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Don pulled the car into a parking space across from the building that the lab occupied.

"She's the Police Commissioners daughter. If you break her heart you could lose your job."

"Yeah, but we're not even together. I could ask her out and we could not even hit it off."

"Well, that's just a gamble your taking remember that," Danny stated and opened his door.

Don sat alone in the car for a second. He knew everyone else he told who she was, was probably going to say something about who her father was, but now his best friend had said it. Hearing it from Danny made it a little more real. Don decided, though, that Elizabeth was a great person and he was willing to take a risk.

After her closed his current case, Don drove back home to his apartment in Astoria, Queens. He took a quick shower to relax him. He turned on the Rangers' game, and watched in silence. He was contemplating whether or not to call Elizabeth. His phone rang from the table next to the couch. He read the called ID, it was Danny.

"Hey, Dan," he answered. They talked for a few minutes. Danny wanted Don to come out for a drink but Don decided to stay home instead.

He hesitated to set his phone back down. He grabbed the napkin on the side table and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Elizabeth answered.

"Hey, Ellie, it's Don."

"Oh, hey Don, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing good. I'm just watching the Rangers' game. I just got home a little bit ago," he didn't want to just ask her out and not go through the small talk.

"You just got home? I've home for a couple hours. One good thing about working at a school. Can you hang on just one second?"

"Yeah," he replied, and heard her yell: "Stop yelling please, I can hear you right here." He got a confused look on his face.

"Sorry."

"No, that's OK. Well, the reason I called, I just wanted to know if maybe you want to grab some dinner Saturday night."

"Yeah, that sounds great. Any kind of restaurant in mind?"

"Do you like Greek food?" They both agreed to meet at a small Greek restaurant down the street from the both of them. Then, they said their goodbyes.

Don returned the phone to where it was on the side table. He started to remember what Ellie had looked like the night that they had met. He knew she was dressed up and probably had quite a bit of makeup on, but he knew that no matter what she would wear or how much makeup she had one she would still be beautiful. Then, he started to think about who she had been talking to when she had pulled the phone away. Then, the thought left as soon as it came. It was probably just a friend or someone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was Saturday, he really didn't want to be at work. It was the end of 60-hour week. He was tired and worn-out. Although, he knew he needed to kick it on gear to be awake for his date that night.

As he was leaving the lab, Danny came up behind him in the hallway. "Hey, Flack wait up."

Don stopped and turned to face his best friend. "Yes?"

"Are you going out with Elizabeth tonight?"

"How do you know?"

"Come on man I'm your best friend. You've been quiet all day, and you keep telling me to hurry up with stuff. You've been rushing stuff all day."

"Maybe I just want to go home," Danny looked at Don like he was dumb. "Alright, yeah I have a date. And I don't need to hear anything else from you about being careful or whatever."

Danny put up his hands. "Whoa, whoa. I was just gonna say have a good time."

"Sorry. It's just that I've heard it about four times, and I'm getting' kind of sick of hearing it."

"It's cool."

"I'll call you later and let you know how it goes," Don turned and made his way to the elevator.

After his shower Don searched his closet for something to wear. He finally decided on a pair of jeans and a blue sweater. He grabbed a pair of black casual shoes then his wallet and phone off the dresser. He sat on a kitchen table chair and put on his shoes, and then pulled his jacket off the back of the chair and snatched his keys off the counter.

He walked to the restaurant. It was cold outside, but he didn't want to waste time and money getting cab or taking any other public transportation.

When he got inside he looked around for Ellie, but she wasn't there. He gave his name to the hostess and stood close to the door. About five minutes later, Ellie walked through the door. She walked right past him.

"Hey," Don reached out and lightly grabbed Ellie's arm.

She turned and looked at him. "Oh, hey."

They were sat at a small, two-person table against one wall. There was a candle burning in the middle of the table. They enjoyed some small talk over their appetizers. And the conversation continued without let up through dinner and dessert.

Ellie took a sip of her wine and looked around the restaurant. "Wow, we've been here for quite a while. There's only two other couples here."

Don scanned the room. "Oh, yeah, look at that. Well, I'm ready if you are." He set down his wine glass and picked up the check. Then he pulled out his wallet.

"Yeah we should probably go. It's getting pretty late."

Don laid down some bills on the table and they both pulled away. Ellie started to pull her jacket on and he grabbed it and assisted her. She turned slightly and flashed him a smile.

She shivered as they walked out of the restaurant. "Man, I hate winter in New York."

"Aw, come on it's not that bad."

She shot him a "are you crazy" look.

"Alright, I guess it is." They both laughed. "So, are you gonna let me walk you home?"

"Yeah, I'd like that. Thanks."

As they walked they talked a little about the weather and what they liked about living in the area. They agreed that they loved the fact that Astoria wasn't commercialized, and there many small businesses.

When they got to her building they went inside and walked up to the 3rd floor. As they got to her door, Ellie pulled out her keys but stopped before she put the key in the lock.

"Uh, Don, I had a really nice time tonight."

"You don't have to let me in, if you- " She held up her hand.

"No, it's not that. There's something I need to tell you. I've been trying all night to work up the courage. It's nothing bad I'm just not sure how you would take it. I'm just kind of…" she looked at his confused look. "I guess I should just come out and say it, huh?"

"Yeah, whatever it is just tell me." He never broke his lock on her eyes.

She took a deep breath. "I don't live alone. That sounds bad. You know what, just come inside and you'll find out. But just hold your reaction until we're alone."

"OK," he was still confused.

She unlocked the door and he followed her inside. There was a young girl sitting on the couch.

"Hey Ellie," the young girl stood up and made her way over to them. She was loading a backpack with books.

Elli took off her jacket and set her purse down on the counter. She pulled out her wallet, and then a twenty dollar bill. "Thanks, Andrea," Ellie handed the girl the bill. "I'll call you soon." She looked at Don. "I'll be back in a sec." She walked Andrea over to the door and they said their goodbyes.

"OK so you have a babysitter. So deductive reasoning would tell me you have a kid," Don smiled but Ellie didn't. He knew that what he had said was probably true.

"Come with me," she led him down the hall and opened the second door just enough that he could see a little boy sleeping in the twin bed against the wall. They both stood there for a second. Don kept his eyes on the boy.

"Well, there's my secret. This is pretty much the time when most guys turn and run for the door. So, I had a great time. You can start running."

"Who said anything about running?"

She shot him a confused look. "You're telling me that the combination of the fact that I have a son, and I'm the Police Commissioner's daughter doesn't make you want to run scared out that door?"

"No."

"Ok, what's the catch?"

"What?"

"There has to be something. Every guy I've gone out with since I had Carson, which hasn't been many, has either ran away at the news of his existence or finding out who my dad is."

"Listen, I was kind of concerned when I found out who your dad was, but I thought we really hit it off and I decided to take a chance. And now, yeah, knowing you have a son kind of freaks me out, but I really like you Elizabeth and I'm not going to leave just because you have a son." He took her hands in his.

"I like it when you call me Elizabeth." They both smiled, their faces mere inches away from each others. He hesitated to kiss her, but finally threw all caution to the wind and leaned down, his lips meeting hers. She let go of his hands and wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand caressing his head as they kissed.

"I can't wait to meet him," Don said as they parted.

"I think he'll like you," she smiled.

"This might not be the right time to ask, but what happened to his dad?"

She pulled away from him and turned toward the kitchen. Her back was to him as she spoke. "He left when Carson was about a year-old."

"Oh, did something happen?"

"Yeah," she finally turned. "Listen I don't really want to talk about it right now. One day I'll tell you more. Can we just leave at that for now?"

"Yeah, that's fine. So how old is Carson?"

"He's three and he is a typical three year-old. He's hyper sometimes. He loves sports and playing in the dirt. He loves to run for some reason. I take him to the park and we go over to the track and he runs almost as fast as me. It's crazy. I see a future in track and field."

"Or a running back."

"Ugh, not football he could get hurt. We'll stick to a non-contact sport."

She made coffee for the two of them and they sat at the kitchen table drinking and talking for almost an hour. Finally, Ellie looked over at the clock. It was almost midnight.

"I'd better go home." Don stood and grabbed he coat off the back of the chair. Ellie stood too and walked him over to the door. Don put his hand on the knob, but hesitated and turned to her. "I had a great time. Thanks for the coffee and the great conversation. Maybe we can go out again during the day so I can meet Carson."

"I'd really like that." He leaned down and kissed her gently and continued his way out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The sun was shining in his eyes. He looked at the clock on the nightstand next to his bed. It was seven thirty. He rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but as he laid there Ellie came into his mind. He smiled, and jumped out of bed.

He got in the shower after starting a pot of coffee. When he got out he threw on some clothes and got a cup of coffee. He dialed Danny's cell phone and sat on the couch.

"Hey, Danny. How's it going?"

"Good," Danny answered groggily. "It's early man."

"Well, you told me to call last night, but it was too late by the time I got home."

"Who is it?" Don heard Lindsay asked. "It's Don," Danny answered. "Late night, huh? So I guess it went good?"

"Yeah it did. She has a kid." Don smiled knowing Danny would be shocked.

"What?" Suddenly Danny sounded awake.

"Yeah, a three year-old boy."

"Ok, I guess that's cool. Did you meet him?"

"No, he was sleeping when we went back to her place."

"Did you have sex with him there in the apartment?"

Don laughed. "No, man. That's not why it was a late night. We talked and kissed, but nothing else."

"Oh, ok. You had me worried. So, it went good. I'm glad. When are you gonna see her again?"

"I'm not sure we didn't make another date, officially."

Don and Danny talked for about ten more minutes before they hung up. Don sat on the couch drinking his coffee with his phone in his hand. He contemplated calling Ellie. He didn't want to seem desperate, but it was a nice day and he didn't have anything planned. He dialed her number. After four rings she answered.

"Hey, Ellie, it's Don. I didn't wake you did I?"

"Don, I have a three year-old I have been up since seven," they both laughed. "So, what's up?"

"Do you have any plans today?"

"Not that I can think of, but I might have to check my schedule," she paused. "Nope, I'm free."

"Do you guys want to go to the park?"

"It just snowed."

"I know. Haven't you ever taken Carson sledding?" Don was now on his feet and heading to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I guess we could do that." He faintly heard her say, "Carson, do you want to go sledding?" Then he heard a little boy scream "yeah." "Well, I guess that means we're going."

"Great. I'll come by in about a half an hour?"

"Yeah sounds good."

They hung up less than a minute later. Don cleaned his coffee cup and went back to his bedroom. He put on a thick sweater and a pair of jeans. He pulled on a pair of boots, and got his parka from the hall closet. He poured the remaining coffee into a thermos, and then left the apartment.

Don walked down the same path he had the night before. He was surprised that he wasn't nervous to see Ellie again or to meet her son. He was excited. At her building he went inside and walked up the stairs, and came to the familiar door. He knocked.

"Hang on." He heard from the other side of the door. Finally, the door opened. Ellie stood in front of him wearing jeans and a thick turtle-neck. He kissed her lightly on the cheek as he walked inside.

"Hey," she said. "After last night I get a kiss on the cheek?"

"What do you mean?"

She kissed his lips and held it for a second. "Mommy." They heard from down the hall. As they parted she laughed, and groaned at the interruption.

"Coming." Don followed her as she walked to Carson's room, but stayed in the doorway as she went inside. Carson was standing in front of the bed struggling with his sweater.

"You help me, Mommy."

"What do you say?"

"Pwease." She took the sweater from him and pulled it over his head. He looked at Don. "Who'sat?"

Ellie looked at Don then back at Carson. "That's Mommy's friend, Don. Can you say hi?"

Carson stared at Don, but hid behind his Mom. She pulled him around in front of her. "Come on Carson, be nice and say hi."

"Hi," it was so faint Don barely heard it.

"What? I didn't hear that. What did you say?" She started to tickle the little, blond-haired boy.

"I said hi," he giggled.

"What?"

"I said hi," the laughter continued. Ellie picked him up and hoisted him onto her hip. She walked over to Don, and Carson buried his head into her shoulder. She lightly poked his stomach.

"Come you gotta say it so he can hear you." The little boy giggled, wiggling in her arms.

"Hi," he finally said.

"That's better," she looked at Don. Now it was his turn.

"Hey, Carson," Don held his hand in the air. "Can you give me a 'high five'?"

Carson slapped his hand. "Alright," Ellie and Don said in unison. "Ok, now Mommy has to finish getting ready," she said and put Carson down.

Ellie went back into her room and Don followed Carson out to the living room. Carson grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned on the TV.

"Carson, Mommy said no TV right now. Baby, we have to leave," Ellie was saying as she walked into the room. She took the remote from Carson's hand and pushed the button. Carson looked at her and started to argue. "I said no Carson."

Don watched it all unfold. He liked that Ellie was firm with Carson, and not a "push over" like a lot of parents.

She turned to him. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

When they got to Ellie's car they loaded the small sled in the backseat and Ellie put Carson in his car seat.

At the park they found their way to a modest area of little slopes where there were several other families sledding with their children. Ellie sat Carson down on the sled and Don watched them as she pulled him down the hill. Carson held on for dear life. Ellie let go of the rope and he went sliding past her. Don laughed as Carson fell to the side when he came to the bottom. They came running back up the hill.

"Your turn," Ellie said and handed Don the rope. He looked at her for a second then took the rope.

"Wanna go with you Mommy," Carson whined and took her hand.

"No, baby I'll be right here Don's gonna take you. It'll be ok."

He stared at Don for a second then let go of his mom and followed Don to the top of the slope.

They stayed out in the snow for an hour. Carson was having so much fun. They all laid in the snow and made "snow angels." Then when the cold got to be too much they went back to Ellie's and had some hot chocolate and ate lunch then watched a movie.

As they sat on the couch together Don and Ellie held hands watching the cartoon Carson had chosen. Don looked at Ellie every once in a while. _I think I'm falling in love with you,_ he wanted to say.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"My parents want us to come over on Sunday for dinner," Ellie told Don over the phone as she struggled with the phone and putting on Carson's pajamas.

"This Sunday?" he asked.

"Yeah, you don't have plans do you?"

"No, I'm free I was just checking. It sounds like fun."

"Well, I don't know about fun, but I guess it will be bearable." She heard him laugh. Then, heard a bang. "What are you doing?"

"I just got home I'm trying to make myself some food. I'm thinking macaroni and cheese." They both laughed.

"Eh, you should've come over. I made stuffed shells and we had salad and bread."

"You are making me so hungry. I'm coming over."

"Now?" she stopped what she was doing.

"Do you have leftovers?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm coming over I'm starving."

She laughed. "Ok, if you want. But as soon as I get Carson in bed I have to do some work. So, you'll eat alone."

"I don't care as long as your there that's all I care about."

She smiled. "Ok I'll see you in a few."

By the time Sunday rolled around it had been a long week and the last thing Don wanted to do was have to be "on" and impress his girlfriend's family.

As he drove Ellie's car to Staten Island, they were both quiet. Carson was in the backseat playing with a toy car and talking to himself. There was music playing faintly on the radio.

Finally, Ellie looked at him. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's just been a long week. I'm trying to save my energy so I don't come off like the boring, tired boyfriend." This made her smile.

"My parents are going to love you. Don't even worry about it." She put her hand on his knee. "We can get through today and I won't drag you out here again until I have to."

He looked at her. Her smile forced him to smile. "I love you," he said.

"I love you, too."

After another thirty minutes they arrived at her parents' house on Staten Island. When they got out of the car he saw her take a deep breath before they started to the door. She had Carson's hand and he had the salad she had made.

When she knocked her dad came to the door. He bent down and picked up Carson and gave him a big hug.

"Hey, Elizabeth." He gave her a hug.

"Hey, Dad, this is my boyfriend Don Flack."

"Detective Flack. I think we have met before." He shook Don's hand.

"Yes, sir, I think we met maybe at my graduation from the Academy."

"I remember, now. I knew your father real well." They all went inside the house. Don and Ellie looked at each other and both breathed a sigh of relief.

They went into the dining room and Ellie's mom came out of the kitchen. She was introduced to Don and gave him a big hug. Ellie followed her into the kitchen.

"Oh by the way, Elizabeth, Jacob and Charlotte and Elliot are coming over too," her mom said as she set Ellie's salad on the counter.

"What? You said it was just us."

"Yeah, us as in the family."

"I was trying to break Don in slowly, not throw everybody on him at once."

"Well, I didn't know this would be a problem. Do you want me to call them and tell them not to come?"

"No, no. Don't worry about it." Ellie rolled her eyes and walked back to the dining room. "I'll be right back," she said.

"Don," she tapped him on the shoulder and pulled him by the arm from the living room. "Listen, I'm really sorry, but my mom just told me the rest of my family is coming too. I was gonna try to slowly expose you to them, but I guess that's not happening."

"At this point I really don't care. You're Dad likes me, so I guess it'll be ok. Don't worry about it." He kissed her forehead and went back to the living room.

Ten minutes later, Ellie's brothers came- Jacob with their wife and kids. Then a few minutes after that her sister came with her husband. As they came Ellie introduced them to Don. She smiled as they all seemed to be getting along.

Don was enjoying the company all through dinner and after. He didn't ever expect that he would have dinner at the Police Commissioner's house. He never expected to fall in love with his daughter either.

On the way home, the car was silent again. Carson was asleep in his car seat. Ellie stared out the window.

"Why so quiet?" Don finally asked.

"I need to tell you something," she said as she turned to look at him. "I really need you to keep this to yourself. I don't want to talk about it beyond this moment and it doesn't leave this car, ok?"

"Ok. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, well, just let me tell you." She took a deep breath. "My dad and I haven't always gotten along. When I was little he used to…he abused my mom. Not Joan, the woman you met. She's my step-mom, but I'll get to that. Anyway, I was about 6 when my dad became a detective, and that's about the same time the drinking started. He would come home late and be so drunk. My mom would ask him where he had been or anything about his day, and would just go off on her. He just started by yelling at her then he started pushing her, and then he would hit or slap her. I would always stay in my room until it would stop, and then I would go down to my mom." Ellie paused as a tear fell from her cheek. "It went on for about two years, and finally I just couldn't take it. I don't know where my courage came from, but one night I ran down the stairs and he had her pinned against the wall. I tried to pull his arm from her and he reached back and threw me against the stairs. When he realized what he did and saw me, he let my mom go and left the house. That night my mom and I packed up our stuff and left. I guess seeing me take some of the abuse was too much for her." Don put his hand on her shoulder. "We went to my grandma's house for about five months then we moved to Flushing. When I was eleven I got an invitation from my dad to his wedding to Joan. I didn't go. I didn't see my dad again until Graduation. After the ceremony he came up to me, and he told me about how after we left he went to AA meetings and he showed me the ribbon he got for being sober for so many years. Then, he gave me a letter he had to write me when he was in AA. He told me about Joan and her two kids, Jacob and Charlotte, and about Elliot the son they had together. After that we started to get together, just the two of us, once a week. And eventually I met Joan and the kids." She paused.

"Wow, Ellie. I'm not really sure I know what to say."

"I know. Listen my dad is a good guy really. He just couldn't handle the stress of his job at the time. His been a great husband to Joan and a great Dad to her kids, and a great Dad for Elliot. And he and I worked things out. I came to terms with what happened and it took some time, but I learned to forgive him."

"I'm glad you guys worked things out. I won't lie to you, though, my opinion of your dad has changed a little. I'll try, though, because that's what you want." He smiled at her.

"There is a little more of reason why I told you this. Uh, you know how they say girls marry men like their dads?"

"Yeah I've heard that."

"Well, when I was twenty-one I met John, Carson's dad. We got married less than a year later. And then about six months after that I found out I was pregnant. John was a cop when we got married just doing traffic. Then after Carson was born he became a detective," she paused.

"Please don't tell me what I think you're gonna tell me."

She smirked. "Yeah, I am. But unlike my mom it happened to me once and John's crap was in the hall the next day. The locks were changed and there were divorce papers on top of his stuff."

"That's what I want to hear. Did he sign the papers?"

"Yeah he did. And I got sole custody of Carson."

"When it rains, it pours, huh?" he looked at her and smiled, but didn't mean it.

She nodded. "I guess so."

"I love your strength, Elizabeth. But no one should have to deal with what you've been through."

"I know, but I made it out the other side with little damage. And my son is ok. That's all that matters to me. He's everything to me. Maybe I'll get him a good Dad some day." She looked at him and a smile spread across her face. He looked at her and she raised her eyebrows.

All Don could do was laugh. He knew she wasn't trying to pressure him, but he couldn't quite think of what to say.

They got to her building within a few more minutes and he carried Carson up the stairs. He laid him in bed and helped Ellie change his clothes as he laid there still asleep.

Don waited in the hall as Ellie slowly closed the door to Carson's room. She came over to him and put her arms around his waist as he wrapped his arms around her.

"This is good, right here. I could stay like this forever," she said as she buried his head in his chest.

"Ok, sounds good." He smiled and pulled her closer.

"Stay with me."

"But Carson's here."

"I just mean sleep with me. I do have a strong 'no sex' policy with him around. I just want you to stay; I'm tired of sleeping alone."

"Ok, if you want me to."

After she changed into her pajamas, Don joined her in the bedroom. They laid down in the bed- her head on his arm and her arms wrapped around her waist.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

About three months later Don and Ellie took Carson to Coney Island. Danny and Lindsay and Ellie's mom came too. Throughout the day Don kept noticing a guy following them. He didn't want to say anything to Ellie, especially if it was about him, and work. He never knew if he had done somebody wrong by putting away someone from their family.

While Lindsay, Carson, Ellie, and her mom were on the Ferris wheel Don leaned over to Danny. "Hey, do you see the guy behind us, the one with the black hat on?"

Danny turned around. "Yeah, why?"

"He's been following us all day. I don't want to say anything to the girls."

"This is the first time I've seen him. Are you sure he's been following us?" Danny turned again and the guy was gone.

"Yeah I'm sure, trust me."

"Who do you think he is?"

"I'm not sure," he paused. The girls came walking up to them. Carson jumped up into Don's arms and Don put him on his back. He looked at Danny and they continued on.

The rest of the day Don still noticed the guy following them. He couldn't see him close enough to make out any details of what he looked like, which aggravated him. He wanted to be able to identify the man.

Ellie noticed him looking around when they stopped at a booth. "Hey, what's going on? Who are you looking for?"

"Oh," she startled him. "No one, I'm just looking around."

"Every time we stop somewhere you look around in the crowd."

"No, no it's ok. Don't worry about it," he flashed a smile and put his arm around her shoulder.

After the whole group went to dinner, Don, Ellie, and Carson went back to Ellie's apartment. Don and Carson were playing a game in the living room and Ellie was at the table working on some paperwork for school at the table.

Ellie looked at the clock, it was a little after eight. "Hey, Carson it's time for bed." She went into the living room and looked at Carson. He started to protest. "Come on, Don will come back and play with you tomorrow." He finally got up and took her hand. She lead him back to his room, and started to put on his pajamas.

There was a knock at the front door. Don got up. He heard Ellie say, "can you get that?"

He opened the door, and the guy standing in front of him looked like the man that had been following them. "Can I help you?" Don asked.

"Is Ellie here?" the man asked sternly.

"Who are you?" As the question came out Ellie came up behind him and stood next to him.

"John, what are you doing here?" Ellie had a look of shock on her face.

"John?" Don asked.

"Yeah, that's right I'm Carson's father. Who the hell are you?"

"John Crowley, this is Don Flack."

John's expression turned even sterner. "Don Flack, huh? I haven't seen you since the Academy. I see you're still coming in second to me."

Don stepped closer to him. "You got a problem, man?"

"Yeah, you're my problem." Don pushed him and John pushed back. Ellie stepped in between.

"Stop it, both of you." She turned to Don. "Don, go inside and check on Carson, please." Don kept his eyes on John until Ellie turned his face to her. "Go." Don went back inside and she turned back to John. "What do you want?"

"I want to see my son."

"John you lost custody of my son, when the courts found out about the abuse, and the fact that you haven't given me a single dollar of child support."

"I'm still his father. Let me see him."

"You might be his biological father, but you haven't really acted like it since the day he was born." She could see the anger rising to his face.

"I'm not gonna ask you again, let me see my son."

"No, John, now get the hell out of here." She started to close the door, but his hand stopped it.

"This is not over," he said then she closed the door.

Don walked into the foyer and leaned against the wall. Ellie had be head on her hand on the door frame.

She slammed her fist on the door. "Damn it, I hate that man." The she leaned against the door and slid down to the floor. Tears were flooding down her cheeks. She wrapped her hands around her knees.

Don was struggling to hold back his own tears. He walked over and sat down next to her on the floor. He put his arm around her shoulders and she fell over into his chest. A minute later Carson came from down the hall, and stood in front of them. He had a sad look on his face.

Don reached out his arm. "Come here, Buddy." Carson walked over to them. "It's ok." He put his hand on Carson's head, which was against his chest.

"Mommy," Carson put his hand on Ellie's head. She lifted her head and looked at him.

"Oh baby, Mommy's ok," she said and kissed his forehead. Then she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into her lap. "I love you so much. I'm not gonna let anybody take you away from me." She kissed his hair, and Don put his hand on her shoulder. Finally, Ellie let Carson go and he stood up. "Go back to bed, baby." She looked at Don, "maybe Don will read you a story."

Carson reached out his hand to Don. "Come on, Daddy."

Ellie looked at Don, and then looked at Carson. Don took Ellie's hand and kissed then took Carson's hand and went into his room.

By the time Don was halfway through the story Carson was fast asleep. Ellie was in the doorway when he was done. Don walked over to her and kissed her.

He started out of the room. "Wait," she said as she grabbed his hand. "All I've wanted since I had Carson was to find someone who would be a great Dad for him. And no matter what I think of a guy it all comes down to how he feels about someone." She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Don, he called you Daddy."

"I know," he paused. "I love you Ellie. And I love Carson. If you think I'll be a good Dad for Carson I'd like to have the chance to do that."

"Was that a proposal?" She smiled.

"Yeah I guess so. What do you say?"

"I'd say yes." She kissed him, and then wrapped her arms around him. She pulled away and laughed.

"What?"

"Just something my mom said. She told me when I was pregnant with Carson she told me that becoming a parent is a lot like learning a new dance- it takes a while to learn the steps, but by the time you get it down you can only get better at it."

THE END


End file.
